Physical world objects may be digitized into three dimensional (3D) models for use in various applications. For example, the applications can include realistic games, 3D marketing, virtual and augmented reality, arbitrary-viewpoint visual recognition, robotic grasping, path planning, etc.
In some examples, three dimensional models may be generated by scanning physical objects to be modeled. For example, depth cameras may be used to scan the physical objects to produce 3D models. In some examples, 3D models may be generated using images or video of an object.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.